


Ferris Wheel Kiss

by GreenCat42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fair AU, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, They pronouns for pidge, and its cute, ryance, they win a lot of swag at a fair, two sharpshooters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: When the fair came into town, all Lance wanted was to go to the fair with Ryan and go on the ferris wheel with him. If he got to kiss his -what he hoped- boyfriend at the top, that was icing on the cake.





	Ferris Wheel Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ryance fic, but I got a few ideas from a discord server I'm in and bam this fic came to be.

            Although the whole group was meeting at the fair, Lance knew this was a date. He dressed like it was a date, making sure to wear the jeans that made his butt look fantastic, and the shirt his Mama told him made his eyes bluer. Ryan was picking him up and they’d meet the rest of the gang at the festival. Although they had gone on a few dates before this, Lance was vibrating with energy. He was excited and nervous. They hadn’t kissed yet and Lance really wanted to, but he never got up the courage to make the first move.

            His phone pinged and Lance read the text from Ryan letting him know he was there. Yelling out to his parents that he was off, he grabbed his keys and scurried down the stairs and out the front door.

            Ryan sat in a dark grey car, rumbling softly in front of the house. He smiled when Lance opened the door and slid into the seat. “Hey,” Lance breathed a wide smile curling on his lips.

            “Hey you, ready?”

            “Yeah.”

            The drive to the fair was quiet, soft music playing in the background. The sun was low in the sky, threatening to set. Lance twisted his hands together in his lap. What he really wanted was to go up in the ferris wheel with Ryan and kiss him while the sun was setting. Maybe he could make that happen.

            There were quite a few cars in the parking lot and Ryan had to circle around for a few minutes before finding a spot. After locking the car, the two boys walked towards the entrance. Bright lights lit up the open field, fair smells wafting in the air. “Lance!” Hunk called waving them over.

            Pidge stood next to Keith and Romelle and Allura waited behind them holding hands. “We got tickets for you already,” he said with a smile.

            “Hunnnkk,” Lance whined.

            He wanted to pay for Ryan’s ticket, show he was a good boyfriend-well he hoped that’s what they were. “I know, but there’s a lot of people and I know how impatient you get.”

            Ryan brushed his hand a few times against Lance’s hand while they waited in line to have their tickets ripped. When Lance glanced at him, he saw the other boy’s ears were stained pink. _‘I want to hold his hand, its ok you can do it,’_ Lance thought.

            He slid their hands together, holding loosely in case Ryan wanted to let go. He jolted just a tiny bit, turning to rest his gaze on Lance. “Is-is this ok?” Lance murmured.

            The other boy ducked his head a bit, a silly smile curling on his lips. “Yeah, it’s great.”

            Ryan tightened his hold and tangled their fingers together which made Lance’s heart flip and his breath short. Neither had noticed the line had moved until Pidge nudged them grumbling about love sick children under their breath.

            The line moved quickly, but mostly all Lance could think of was the warmth from Ryan’s hand, the slightly rough calluses he bore from practicing shooting. Soon, they were inside. Lance didn’t know what to do first, there was so much to see.

            Then the bright lights of a shooting game came into his vision and Lance grinned. “Wanna start a bet?” he asked.

            “What kind of bet?”

            “If I can outshoot you.”

            A matching grin curled on Ryan’s lips. “You’re on.”

            Both boys missed the worried look on Hunk’s face or Pidge sighing and muttering about sharpshooters. Keith just smiled and shook his head slightly. Romelle and Allura were already gone, Romelle insisting on wanting cotton candy, her girlfriend happy to oblige.

            Lance raced over to one of the games. He had to let go of Ryan’s hand, but he was ok with that. Grabbing one of the flimsy bb guns he eyed up the targets. “$2 for three shots,” the barrel bellied man behind the counter rumbled. “Hit one and you win a keyring, two you get a toy off of the first shelf, all three and you get the big prize.”

            Ryan shouldered his own bb gun, seriousness clear on his face. Lance slapped down $4. “Two for us.”

            The man took the money, sliding it into his bulging apron and pressed a button. Lights flashed and bright cheery music began to play. Lance focused, keeping his eyes on his targets. Three shots was all he needed, each target hitting dead on and falling over in a pile. Ryan did the same, his targets falling almost as quickly. The man’s eyes widened when he saw how they did. “Which-which prize do you want?” he stammered.

            Lance picked out the giant shark that was almost 3’ long, Ryan a very cute pink octopus plush that he almost couldn’t put his arms around. “Next one?” Lance said hugging his new shark.

            “You’re on!”

            By the fourth booth, both boys had a large pile of merch they’d won, only for a pair of security guards to stop them before they reached the fifth booth. “You two have to come with us,” one said.

            Disappointment weighted heavily in Lance’s stomach. He was having so much fun, what happened? When they reached the ticket booth, the security guards stood in front of them frowning. “How did you two cheat?”

            “Cheat? Us?” Lance sputtered. “We won these square and fair!”

            “It’s fair and square,” Ryan muttered.

            “Whatever,” Lance grumbled. “We didn’t do anything wrong!”

            “Lance, just let it go,” Ryan said.

            “We’re not going to press charges or investigate, we just want you two to leave the fair,” the other security guard said.

            “Fine,” Lance grumbled and stomped out clutching his new shark.

            Ryan followed behind him worry in his eyes. “Hey, it’s ok. We should’ve lost a few games I guess,” he said kicking at the gravel under their feet.

            “I’m sorry, I just-I wanted to go on the ferris wheel with you,” Lance said burying his face in the soft shark fabric.

            “Give me a few minutes,” Ryan said.

            Lance peeked around the edge of the plush. Ryan had his phone out and to his ear. “Yeah Hunk, so uh we got kicked out cause we didn’t lose any games. Uhuhn, yeah I wanted to go on the ferris wheel with Lance. Do you think you could help us out? Great, you’re the best.”

            He hung up and grinned. “Give them five minutes and we’ll be on the ferris wheel.”

            It took a lot of control not to kiss Ryan right then and there. It was going to be perfect, the sun was setting and more lights were coming on, their fluorescent light burning bright.

            Lance didn’t know how they did it, only that Pidge came to the ticket box and snuck them through while the ticket holders were distracted. “What did you do?” he whispered as Ryan led him down one of the lesser crowded paths.

            “Not me, Keith,” Pidge said an evil grin curling on their lips.

            “Oh, no,” Lance sighed. “I hope he didn’t blow anything up again.”

            “Again?” Ryan asked.

            “You don’t want to know,” Lance replied.

            The ferris wheel loomed up ahead, the sounds, the lights; it was all Lance dreamed up. “Alright love birds, already got your tickets to go on it. Don’t do anything I would do,” Pidge said shoving a pair of blue tickets into their hands and ran off.

            “They’re ace, so what do they think we’re gonna do?” Lance sputtered cheeks warm.

            Ryan smiled and shook his head, pulling Lance towards the wheel.

            There wasn’t anyone in line and so the kid manning the ride took their tickets and opened the door rambling on about safety procedures. I mean what kind of danger could a ferris wheel have? It spun around slowly, but it was a dream come true for Lance.

            The two boys sat side by side, Lance peering out as the car swung its way upwards into the air. His shark sat across from them, leaning against Ryan’s octopus.

            Vibrant colors started to streak across the sky, lighting up the clouds that floated above them. Lance gasped, peering out the window. The fair lit up below them, but he could see for miles, even the town lights far away. “You really like this don’t you?” Ryan asked.

            “Yeah!”

            “Lance, there’s uhm, well-there’s something I wanted to ask you about.”

            It was odd for Ryan to be shy and reserved in front of him. Once they got to know each other, Ryan talked so animatedly and open. “Yeah?” Lance asked settling back next to him.

            “Can I-I can I kiss you?” Ryan asked.

            Lance’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening and his mouth drying out. Instead of speaking, he nodded. “Oh ok, good.”

            Reaching up, he cupped Lance’s cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft skin. “I’ve wanted to do this for weeks.”

            “Me too,” Lance whispered.

            Soft lips pressed against his, Lance’s eyes falling shut. He moved his lips against Ryan’s, reaching out to grip his shirt. They didn’t even notice when the ferris wheel began to go downwards, hands and lips busy.

            A very embarrassed cough made both boys leap apart heat flaring across their cheeks. “You two can get out now,” the teen said cheeks red.

            Lance grabbed his shark, Ryan his octopus and they scrambled out of the car. “That was fun!” Lance said grinning.

            “I thought we escorted you two out,” the familiar voice of the security guard said.

            “Funny you both are back inside,” said the other.

            Lance turned around, Ryan doing the same. “I’m sorry, we just-I really wanted to ride the ferris wheel with my boyfriend and kiss at the top,” Lance rambled out.

            One of the security guards coughed, the other rolling his eyes and sighing. “Fine, just stay away from the shooting games. Don’t make us kick you out again.”

            “Thank you!” Lance called.

            Ryan grinned and tangled their free hands together. “You called me your boyfriend,” he said while they walked towards a food vendor.

            “Oh uh is that ok?” Lance said. “I didn’t-”

            “No, we’re boyfriends.”

            “Ok, ok!”

            “My boyfriend is gonna buy me a funnel cake and a smoothie though,” Ryan said with a wicked grin.

            “As long as you share.”

            Ryan laughed, low and rough, which made Lance’s heart tumble and warmth spread in his chest. He was so gone on this boy and he got to kiss him at the top of the ferris wheel. Best night ever! “C’mon I bet the line is long,” Lance said tugging Ryan by the hand.

            His boyfriend followed along, happiness making both boys smile.


End file.
